livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Stinky Jones
Stanley Andrew "Stinky" Jones is one of the main tritagonists along with Earl Earwax in Harry and the Haunted House. He plays the drums in a band. His favorite colors are yellow, white and orange especially when he always chooses yellow, white and orange things. His first line was "Hi." when his grandfather introduced him to his new friends. One of his favorite drinks is lemonade and he is allergic to pretzels. He is also a big fan of the Jacksons especially Michael Jackson (who he met and befriended at Amy's old cat Mochi's pet funeral) while his baby stepsister loves Janet and his last musical chairs before he placed 12th was the signs of zodiac although his zodiac sign is Scorpio which his birthday is October 28th. Family Life He lives in an apartment building with his grandfather James and divorced mother Cathy Jones (nee: Paterson). Unlike the other three children (Harry D. Rabbit, Earl Earwax and Amy Fourpaws), Stinky is an only child and has no siblings himself in his apartment but is close to his baby stepsister Leah on his visit from his father's house. His father William is remarried and lives with wife and daughter Leah who is also Stinky's baby stepsister and also travels with Leah, Spot, Stinky, and his friends. He also owns a pet yellow and orange bird called Priscilla and lizard Jamie because his grandfather allergic to dog and cat fur. He hung a sign "No Dogs Or Cats Allowed In This Apartment" on his family apartment door due to his grandfather's allergy to dog and cat fur. His parents were divorced when he was four years old and he and his mother moved to his grandfather's apartment building after his father remarriage, but his parents still love him just the same. When he was six years old, his grandfather gave him a white wristwatch which he still wears when he keeps track of time for good luck. He and his family are not allowed to have dogs or cats in their apartment because his grandpa is allergic to pet fur. Family: Lives in an apartment building with his grandfather James, divorced mother Cathy Jones (nee: Paterson) and pets parakeet Priscilla and lizard Jamie. Is an only child and has no siblings himself in his apartment but is close to his baby stepsister Leah on his father's side on his visit at his father's house and his grandfather is allergic to dog and cat fur. His parents are divorced and his father remarried and has a baby daughter Leah who is also Stinky's baby stepsister. Bio: Birthday: October 28 Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Home: Apartment Building Parents: Cathy (nee: Paterson) and William Jones/Divorced and his father remarried and has a wife and daughter Siblings: No siblings himself but is close to Leah (baby stepsister) while visiting his father's house Other Family: James Earl (grandfather who he calls him Grandpa James, voiced by himself) Favorite Color: Yellow, White and Orange Favorite Food: Pizza, Salad, Chinese and Mexican food Favorite Holiday: Mother's Day and Father's Day Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Strawberry Allergy: Pretzels Likes: Lemonade, the colors yellow, white and orange, Michael Jackson, Puff Daddy, playing outside with his friends, African music, Hip Hop music, R&B music, Traveling, Chopsticks Dislikes: Being grounded, Accidents, Broken Bones, Sticky Situations, Losing the game (most of the time which makes him feel disappointed), Losing his ball Favorite Singer: Puff Daddy, En Vogue, Village People, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones (who he shares his last name with), Ray Charles, Faith Evans, Lionel Ritchie, Diana Ross and other Motown artists and other Hip-Hop and R&B artists Talent Show Acts: "Man In The Mirror" with Michael Jackson and the Village People, rapping, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, tap dances, "Rock Around the Clock" as the lead vocals, "We Are The World" with all his friends Pets: Priscilla (parakeet), Jamie (lizard) Favorite Wild Animal: Lions, Cheetahs, Leopards, Raccoons, Swans, Seals, Sea Lions, Penguins, Snakes (especially Pythons), Crocodiles (especially Nile), Rhinos, Hippos and Macaws Category:Characters Category:Jones family Category:Only Children Category:Living Books Characters Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Co-Tritagonists Category:Skunk family Category:Step-siblings Category:African-Americans